


Sticky Situation: Sessions

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [63]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Doctor Ashley Kafka gives Spider-Man a helping hand to get some pent up release. Post on my blog as an exclusive chapter on February 23rd, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Ashley Kafka
Series: A Sticky Situation [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 10





	Sticky Situation: Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 23rd, 2020. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Sessions(Ashley Kafka)**  
 ****  
Ashley Kafka lets one of the most frustrated breaths she can manage. She hangs onto the edge of the wall before slipping inside of her office. The breakout of the Ravencroft facility terrified her to the edge.  
  
Fortunately, they all are now back in their cells. Ashley breathes a lot easier. Those people, she wants to help so many of them. It's just that...they refuse to allow themselves to be helped too much.  
  
Ashley puts a pair of hands on her hips and moves over to the office. A figure dangles from the ceiling above her desk.  
  
"You should come down. That's a good way to get yourself shot in this facility."  
  
Spider-Man drops down to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"  
  
Ashley moves over to clear some papers off of a chair and put them on top of a filing cabinet. This allows Spider-Man to sit down in front of her.  
  
"Just making sure you're alright."  
  
A small flicker of a smile passes over Ashley's face.  
  
"I'm doing fine. I just worry about my patients. I hoped to have a breakthrough with the by now. I'm afraid this is going to set some of them back."  
  
One can see the moments of despair in Ashley's face. Spider-Man puts a hand on her shoulder and jolts the medical professional's attention back towards him.  
  
"You shouldn't give up hope on them just yet."  
  
"No. I won't. I'm not going to. I might...some people are saying it's hopeless. And the doctors, the other doctors, can't deal with some of the more extreme cases. If I break through with just one of them, it's going to be worth it. Right?"  
  
"It is, trust me."  
  
Ashley slides her coat off onto the floor. Despite her repeated requests, fixing the Air Conditioning in the office is not up on the lists of the priorities of the people in this office.  
  
"Maybe if I can figure them out...but they won't let anyone in. And then it's you, Spider-Man. You're the...it took me a while before I had you pinned down."  
  
The web slinger's eyebrow raises up when he looks Ashley straight in the eye. A minute passes before she decides to clarify her statement.  
  
"And I realized that you're doing this because of a desire to make right for a big mistake that you made in the past. The mask is not to hide from the consequences of your actions. If anything, it's to protect others from the consequences."  
  
"You think so, don't you?"  
  
A smile flashes over Ashley's face the second she leans closer towards her.  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense for me. And it explains a lot of what you do. I understand it perfectly now."  
  
Ashley pushes a hand against his shoulder.  
  
"But, it's not a burden that you should shoulder alone. No one can shoulder that burden alone."  
  
She moves a bit closer to Spider-Man. The web-slinger wraps an arm around her.  
  
"We all have burdens. And they're best held together."  
  
Seconds pass with Spider-Man pulling her a bit closer to them. The two almost move face to face.  
  
"Are we really doing what I think we're about to do?"  
  
The attractive young doctor smiles.  
  
"I'm guessing you're young but old enough to be legal. College student right? You were young when bitten, but it's been a good five years. More than enough to be at least twenty, twenty-one at the very least."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ashley puts her hands on the underside of Spider-Man's mask and eases it up just enough.  
  
"We all have bad days and the need to unwind."  
  
She pushes a bit closer to Spider-Man. Their lips come closer and then meet with a passionate kiss.  
  
The fire she kisses him with causes Spider-Man to kiss her back. Her nipples poke underneath her top. Spider-Man holds a hand on the small of Ashley's back and pulls her closer towards him. They move ever so close to the point where Spider-Man cannot keep his hands still on her.  
  
It's the same with her, she kisses and releases him. She flings objects off of the desk.  
  
Spider-Man pushes a hand between her legs and finds the lacy black panties covering her. The two kiss once more and pull back. He looks at Ashley with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Are we really doing this?"  
  
"You tell me?"  
  
Those words just call Spider-Man into action. He pulls Ashley's panties down and shoves a finger deep inside of her gushing hole. One finger and then two loosen her up. He pulls out and then tastes her.  
  
The willing woman on the desk calls for Spider-Man. His tights strain a little bit and he pulls them down.  
  
Ashley's eyes widen the second Spider-Man's swollen cock grinds up against her wet slit. She cannot help and feel the pleasure build inside of her.  
  
"You're wet. You must have been thinking about this for a long time."  
  
Ashley stretches out and pulls him closer. Spider-Man climbs onto the desk. She cares little about the papers and other items which fall to the ground.  
  
"For a very long time. Sometimes though, you need relief. And after the day we both had, we need this...even if it's one time."  
  
She hopes not, but Ashley is glad she has the handsome young hero between her legs and about ready to drive inside of her. The tip slides in and the rest of him follows in one fluid motion.  
  
Spider-Man holds onto the sexy legs of the sultry doctor writhing underneath him. Spider-Man pulls almost all the way out of her and drives himself into her one more time.  
  
"You're amazing. You feel so good. How long as it been?"  
  
"Way too long! Just...just keep this up. We shouldn't be disturbed. My door's locked!"  
  
It's all that Spider-Man needs to hear. He reaches in and undoes her blouse for greater access to Ashley's nice breasts. The two bouncing breasts come out into Spider-Man's hands. He grabs them and releases them to send Ashley into writhing fits of pleasure.  
  
He really knows how to touch a woman in all of the right places. Those hands stick to flesh just as well as they do to walls and make Ashley's excitement hit higher.  
  
Twelve inches of thick, probing cock sends its way between Ashley's thighs and deep inside of her pussy. She can only hold on for what promises to be a hell of a ride. Spider-Man stretches her out in every single way possible and some which defy possibility.  
  
Spider-Man runs a finger down her leg and this hits a trigger into the mind of the sexy doctor underneath him. Spider-Man keeps rising and drops into her.  
  
"Close."  
  
The big one hits Ashley. The one she's been waiting for. The one she craves. Spider-Man rides her out. Each touch causes a different feeling to ring deep into Ashley's being.  
  
Her gushing center takes him inside again and again. Spider-Man rides her and does not look like close to slowing down or breaking. Ashley relaxes on the desk for the long haul and takes his manhood deep inside.  
  
The hero pulls completely out her and leaves Ashley panting.  
  
"Get off the desk."  
  
Without any hesitation, Ashley slides off the desk. There's a huge part of her who wonders what he's up.  
  
"Bend over it."  
  
Ashley turns around with Spider-Man unzipping her skirt and pulling it off. His hands stick up her thick ass and push against it.  
  
"Just as nice...those modest skirts don't give you enough credit, Doctor."  
  
"Well, Spider-Man, it's my assessment that you're the type of man who takes control."  
  
"And it's mine that you're the type of woman who likes people taking control of her."  
  
She cannot deny this. Spider-Man's hands brush against her bare back and stick to her ass. Ashley spreads wide on the desk and assumes that from this position, he will take her and take her hard. Spider-Man dances against her entrance and comes an inch away from going inside of her.  
  
The first few inches of Spider-Man slides inside of her and drives Ashley nuts with pleasure. He's now in her, deeper than before. The changes in him most certainly give him control over how he conducts himself. His movements become fluid, measured.  
  
"And it's a big cock inside of you that you need."  
  
"Yes, Spider-Man! Yes!"  
  
The good doctor takes him between her legs. Spider-Man pulls completely out. The attractive brunette clings onto the desk with Spider-Man moving all the way down her body.  
  
Sweat builds over the two of them. Spider-Man holds her waist and drives deeper into her. He can feel the tension building over her body. In and out he goes, up to the point where Spider-Man stuffs her completely full.  
  
Ashley holds on for the ride. It's a hell of a ride, especially when grabbing her ass. He slides deep inside of her and holds the movement.  
  
She clamps down hard on his invading member. Spider-Man's been inside a few super-powered pussies and he has to say, Ashley's giving them a run for their money with how tightly she clamps around him.  
  
Ashley Kafka thirsts for him like a woman left in the desert for weeks. In desperate need of a cool, refreshing drink of water. His manhood driving into her is that drink she desires and needs.  
  
Her hair snaps out of the bun she wears and waves around very wildly. Spider-Man holds onto Ashley and sinks more of his manhood deep inside. Spider-Man pushes in and out with a fire that Ashley craves from him.  
  
"Don't stop! I don't want you to stop! Don't ever stop! Please never stop!"  
  
Those words only encourage Spider-Man to sink himself deeper into Ashley. He pulls out from her and drives deeper inside. The web-slinger holds his grip the further he drives into Ashley. Her body opens up in every single way conceivable.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Those words punctuate the depths Spider-Man goes inside of her. He drives into her and pulls out with more fluid thrusts. He holds on for the right and keeps at Ashley until she cannot hold back anymore. Her warmth closes around his rod the deeper he slides into her.  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
Spider-Man keeps riding her until she's close to going over the edge. He's as close as possible as well. He pulls back and spends a large amount of time teasing Ashley. He riles her up and riles himself up just as much. He's closer to the edge.  
  
She's closer to easing him there as well. Ashley feels the heat of his swollen balls up against her thigh. Spider-Man extracts himself from her and drives into her.  
  
"Still with me?"  
  
"Yes! I'm almost there again."  
  
Those caresses bring Ashley a feeling of excitement. The last time any man touches her this way is a long time ago. And Spider-Man, despite his younger age, causes the woman at least a decade his senior to feel so alive.  
  
If this is the only time they enter this type of relationship, it's going to be worth it. Worth it, one hundred percent. Every thrust, every touch, every moment they push into her.  
  
Spider-Man finds himself laying into the sexy older doctor. They both come off of some pretty long days. So why not help each other get off and ease up some tension? Already, Spider-Man relaxes.  
  
"Oh, I can't hold out much longer."  
  
"Unhealthy to do it! Don't hold back! Just let loose!"  
  
He most certainly lets loose. Spider-Man brings himself deeper into Ashley. He feels up the body of the sexy older woman until she loses it.  
  
Spider-Man slows down enough to let her finish first.  
  
"It's good! I'm on the pill!"  
  
Good to know that now, as Spider-Man almost pulls out. He pushes back into her tight hole and coats the inside of her warm hole with his seed.  
  
The last few spurts send Ashley tipping and biting down on her tongue. While the walls in her are reinforced, it's still good practice not to let out the screams.  
  
He finishes inside of her, pulling almost all the way out of Ashley.  
  
Spider-Man makes sure everything is adjusted before he makes his way to the window, the same way he went.  
  
"You'll be back another time?"  
  
"Well, if you ever have any other near breakouts, I might. Or maybe even sooner."  
  
A smile crosses over Ashley's face as she cleans up a little bit. She hopes it's for good reasons other than bad reasons that Spider-Man swings by again.


End file.
